


Grief

by SecretlyADog



Series: Coldtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coldtale, Gen, Lots of Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sans is pretty dead inside, The Coldest Girl In Coldtown AU, this will probably hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you follow my other series: I PROMISE there will be updates soon. I'm just doing finals and stuff and I managed to get this done in a day so...

After he’d killed Gaster, Sans was lost.

What would he do now? He lived on his own, and sure, he had friends, but he didn’t want to feel their apprehension whenever he was around them. Even when he acted like his old self, all they could ever see were his sharp canine teeth. They were always tense. Never relaxed.

He just needed to be comforted. He needed  _ something. _

He needed Papyrus back.

With Papyrus’s scarf around his neck, he wandered into the woods. All he could hear was the noise of snow crunching under his slippers. He was ruining them and he didn’t care.

Sans heard noise near him. Someone was there. A monster. Jerry.

He wasn’t about to take any of his shit.

Jerry had just noticed him and inhaled to say something when Sans lunged forward and bit down hard.

He’d been hurt. He needed to feed.

He fed until Jerry was nothing but dust. Then he fed on the dust.

His first time killing anyone, and it was because he just didn’t want to think about-

Sans sat in the snow, one leg bent and pressed to his chest, hugging it with one arm while his free hand went to his forehead. The scarf around him fluttered gently, as if some invisible force was judging him. God, if Papyrus was here, if he’d known Sans had actually killed someone, he’d probably-

But he wasn’t here. He’d probably never know.

Sans shivered with grief. Tried to contain his sobs. He took a deep breath... Then he started screaming.

He went limp and fell onto his side, not caring that the snow was all over his jacket, and he just kept screaming. Sans screamed out his grief, because he didn’t want to hear his own pathetic sobbing, because sobbing just didn’t cut it when the only one he’d ever needed in his life was-

He screamed until his throat hurt. It felt like it had been hours. When he lost his voice, he let out weak little pain-filled moans that sounded almost like sobbing but not quite. He heard the crunching sounds of someone approaching him, but he didn’t care. If they were another vampire coming to take advantage of his weakness and kill him, let them. Sans knew the others wanted him dead anyway; they knew he was essentially the prince of all vampires, and draining a vampire as powerful as him would make  _ them _ powerful, and then they’d be unstoppable. Vampires were selfish creatures. He didn’t care anymore anyway. He was okay with dying. As long as he got to be with Papyrus.

Whoever was near him stopped right beside him, and then leaned down to pick him up.

“C-come on, punk. Let’s get you home.”

Undyne. Sans glanced up at her sympathetic, grief-filled expression and immediately returned his gaze to the ground so he could start sobbing.

They travelled back to Snowdin, with the only noises being Sans’s sobbing and the crunching of snow under Undyne’s feet. Sans hated being this pathetic, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Even when every sob made his non-existent throat burn, raw because of his meltdown. He couldn’t stop.

Undyne gently kicked at Sans’s door and Alphys opened it, looking at her ex-coworker in alarm. “Y-you found him!” Sans grimaced and found he couldn’t meet her gaze. The tears continued streaming down his face.

Undyne set him down on the couch, and he immediately went limp, slumping over toward his side and staring down at his lap. Undyne took her helmet off and kneeled in front of him. “Hey, nerd…” she said softly. He refused to look at her. She sighed. “Sans, c’mon. Do you… do you need anything?”

Sans shut his eye sockets tightly and tried to steady his breathing. Tried to stop crying. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

“Sans… we miss him too.”

He opened an eye to stare at her. Alphys was behind her, and she was wringing her hands together nervously. Undyne was staring right back at Sans, looking somehow fiercely sympathetic. “He was our friend.”

“He was my everything,” Sans said emotionlessly, his voice cracking and straining from his abusing it earlier. He’d never really let on exactly how much he’d loved Papyrus before now, and it caught Undyne off guard. Her eye widened and she leaned away a little. Alphys froze.

“... Are you okay? I mean, I know you aren’t, but…”

Sans closed his eyes again for a moment, then opened them to stare dully at his brother’s former best friend.

“He can’t be dead,” he whispered, and it was so pained that Undyne and Alphys both flinched. They glanced at each other, and then… Undyne leaned forward and hugged the grief-stricken skeleton. Sans didn’t move, didn’t react at all. He just closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from crying again.

A moment later, Alphys joined in.

It registered in the back of his mind that yes, while Undyne had her armor on, her vampire-proof armor, her head was completely exposed and she was still choosing to get close to him. Alphys had no form of protection whatsoever. They were both ignoring their instincts just to comfort him. Now that he thought about it, Sans hadn’t seen either one of them treat him like he was a monster once today. They just saw him as a grieving friend.

It was a small comfort, but he was grateful all the same.

He trembled with repressed tears.

For a second, his mind wandered to how happy Papyrus would be, seeing these people care about Sans so deeply when Sans had gone on multiple rants on how he knew no one would dare to go near him, not when they knew what he was.

Sans subconsciously moved his hand to tightly grip the red scarf, and a sob ripped free from his throat, inviting a fresh wave of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy check out the official Coldtale Tumblr for eventual updates and/or to ask questions  
> https://coldtale-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> I wasn't originally gonna have Sans kill Jerry but I was too lazy to do more research as to what lived near Snowdin so Jerry it was.


End file.
